Sparks Fly
by Emberflame of ForestClan
Summary: Asami has a daydream about her and Mako. Masami. Songfic. Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift. A lot better than the summary.


**Disclaimer:I don't own Legend of Korra or Sparks Fly. Wish I did, but no. **

**I'm not very good with Asami's character. Or Mako's really, so this is probably OOC. I did this for natalie1668. **

* * *

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running but I _

_Kinda know that I won't get far_

He was like a sudden rainstorm, happy—as happy as he could be, anyway—one minute, and sad and moody the next. The sudden change made her feel as though she was a house of cards that would be knocked down at the change, but she kind of liked it. It kept her on her toes. Everyone—especially her father—said that he was too reckless for her, that she was too…"_fragile_" to be with a guy like him. But she knew if she left him now, she'd just come back.

_And you stood there in front of me _

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

She looked at him standing at the sink in his apartment. She wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder, but she didn't know how he'd react to that. Asami hadn't known him long enough to know that maybe he would like it. She _was _his girlfriend after all. She was glad he couldn't read her mind, as she waited, a million different thoughts running through her head.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see_

_Sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

Her mind wandered into daydreams like this, often, but none were as good as this one. It was raining. She pictured him dropping everything in his hands, rushing over to her, and kissing her. Everything she'd ever worried about, was gone in that moment, and she felt happy. He pulled back and smiled at her. In that one smile, everything she loved about hi m showed. The sparks were definitely flying.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

'_Cause I see_

_Spark fly_

_Whenever you smile_

His eyes had always hypnotized her. They weren't just plain old brown, she could see into them. His feelings were always reflected in his eyes. The lights outside the apartment were getting darker, and Asami knew she should be heading home, but she didn't want to.

"Mako?" she said.

He turned around and smiled at her. The smile that haunted her mind when she wasn't with him.

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's_

_Really something_

_You find I'm even better than you_

_Imagined I would be_

She knew he "wasn't good" for her, but she didn't care. Her father thought he was such a bad boy that he shouldn't be trusted with a spoon, let alone his daughter. Mako walked forward and put his hands on her arms. It was like she had been electrocuted, it sent a tingling feeling down her arms. Once he'd admitted that with the way she'd looked, he'd been afraid to touch her at first, she'd looked so fragile. Like a porcelain doll. But she wasn't.

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you_

_I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but_

_I really wish you would_

She'd been so guarded with everyone, especially so since her mom died. But everything was different with Mako. He treated her like an actual human being, and not just something to be looked at, and he even saw her for who she really was, not just the so-called "girly girl" side. She couldn't wait for it any longer.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see_

_Sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

She leaned forward and kissed him, putting her hands on his shoulders. She pulled away and smiled at him. He smiled back. That was infinitely better than the daydream, because it was real.

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_When the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

'_Cause I see _

_Sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

She stared into his eyes, trying to figure out what to say. He kissed her again.

"I have to go, Mako."

"Oh, okay. Are you coming to the match tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it."

He smiled again.

_I'll run my fingers_

_Through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

She couldn't resist. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. She'd wanted to do that for so long, but she just hadn't wanted to embarrass herself, but she finally gave in. The lights shone his hair, making it look that much more…amazing. He laughed.

"Having fun?" Mako asked.

She could feel her cheeks turning pink. "Maybe," she teased.

"Come on. You'd better go home. I don't want your dad to think I'm a 'bad influence' on you."

"Bad influence on me? Yeah right."

Their eyes met. She wanted to stay. She didn't care if her father got mad, it was just crazy enough to convince that she's not the little girl he thinks she is.

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper_

_Soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you, baby_

_Like a fireworks show_

He led her down the staircase, and down the exit. She knew her way, but she still liked it. At the doors, he smiled at her again. She stood there, captivated for a second. It was like fireworks, the way he shined in her life.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see_

_Sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me_

_When you're not around_

'_Cause I see_

_Sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

He smiled at her again, and the daydream played through her mind again. One more thing to haunt her when she wasn't with him. Even though it was dark, she could still see him, waving goodbye to her as she left. She smiled a bit to herself.

_And the sparks fly_

_Oh, baby, smile_

_And the sparks fly_


End file.
